Gil's Bad Dream
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Gil 'wakes up' one morning to a surprise. And not the happy ones you sometimes get on your birthday. No. Harry and Uma, for some reason, aren't to happy. So what happens now? Pointless fluff with hurt/comfort. H/U/G.


**A lil idea that I had to write.**

 **My precious threesome of Harry, Uma, and Gil. Or HUG shipping, cuz they all just need a hug they're so precious.**

 **xxXXxx**

The bright sunlight filtered in the porthole as Gil's eyes fluttered open.

But the first thing he saw wasn't sunlight, it was hair.

Turquoise hair, to be exact.

He brushed Uma's hair out of his face as he propped himself up on the reasonably large bed. A faint smile crossed his lips as he stared lovingly at Harry and Uma. His lovers.

Uma was in the middle, as always, cuddled against Harry. The two seemed to cling to each other which Gil thought was adorable. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Uma's forehead.

"Harry, sto..." Uma murmured. "'S not funny."

Gil chuckled a bit as Harry's grip tightened on Uma. Soon, both chocolate brown and frosty blue eyes opened to his...

And promptly kicked him out of bed. Literally.

"Ow," Gil complained. "Look I'm sorry for waking you two up early but you could at least watched where you were aiming."

Uma glared down at him. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Harry's arms moved to Uma's waist, almost growling.

Gil blinked dumbly at the two of them. "Wha-?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "Look, Gil, just because we recruited you doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddies again. I know you're stupid, but Uma is _mine_." He gestured around him. "This is too far, Gil. We can't have this happening with you."

"But I..."

"Had a nightmare?" Uma snarled. "Trust me, we've heard that before. What, that Beast thing again?"

Gil immediately squeaked and retreated at the mere name. "B-but... you said... you'd let me c-cuddle with-with you after nightmares. And y-you know I can't-t help what my da-d beat int-to me."

"Cuddle?" Uma's face turned hard. "Villains don't _cuddle,_ Gil. You've lost your mind."

Harry sat up. "Go to your hammock, Gil. And when we come out for you, you're no longer a part of the crew."

Gil's eyes watered. "But..."

"No buts, Gil. Get. Out," Harry demanded.

Gil walked, what seemed in slow motion, to his hammock. When he finally buried himself in it, he cried.

What was happening? He couldn't go home! He couldn't go back with Gaston and Junior and Bronze! What were they thinking?! And since when wasn't he a part of their... their thing?

Harry kissed Gil awhile ago, then Uma came back and did the same. Two months later and it evolved into this.

Gil was so confused and upset. Since when was being with Harry and Uma just a one-night thing? No, a no-night. Apparently, he wasn't anything.

He was just the dumb muscle again, hiding in the background.

Gil tried to stop the tears as he closed his eyes, but it was impossible.

He just had to hold on to the few precious seconds he got on board and the memories fresh in his mind. He could already hear Uma and Harry walking to his hammock.

"Gil? Gil? Gil, wake up!"

 **xxXXxx**

"-il. Gil! Wake up!" Gil opened him eyes to see Uma's face. He immediately tried to move back, but Harry was on the other side.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll leave now, you'll never see me again!" Gil promised. "I promise I'll never be in you're way so you don't have someone that messes up all the time and now you can banish me for good."

"Whoa whoa Gilly, slow down," Uma said. Harry ran his fingers down Gil's back, and he shivered. "We find you sleepwalking to your old hammock and crying, and now this? What happened Gil?" Uma started petting his hair, occasionally rubbing her thumb over his forehead.

Gil was confused. "You kicked me out of bed and told me that I had no more chances. That sleeping with you was a big no and I was done. Kicked off the crew. You said to go to my hammock until you came for me and then leave and never come back." He felt tears welling up again. "That's fine. I mean I am just a stupid pathetic villain."

Harry lifted him out of the hammock, resting his chin on the blond's shoulder. "You were dreamin', love. We'd never do that to you. I'm so sorry you had to dream somethin' terrible as that."

Uma nodded, before dragging the two boys back to the captain's quarters. "We want to wake up to you, Gilly," she explained. "When you weren't there it almost gave us a heart attack. We were in a frenzy searching for you."

"'M sorry..." Gil replied, staring at the floor. Harry gently pushed him onto the bed.

"Is there anything else you had in you're dream?" The pirate asked.

"That my nightmares about... you know... were stupid," Gil replied.

Uma shared a glance with Harry. "We all know what Gaston drilled into you, and how your mind can't be changed. But they aren't stupid, and we love you Gilly, we really do."

The daughter of Ursula wrapped her arms around Gil's waist, pulling him closer. "Ya know, I think you should get a chance in the middle," Uma smirked, before flipping them so fast Gil could comprehend anything until Harry was kissing his neck. Uma smiled, pecking his lips.

"I hate dreams," Gil mumbled, as Uma started petting his head again.

"It wasn't real, love. Just remember we'd never get rid of you, 'kay?" Harry smiled at him.

"'Kay..."

"You know, it's never really morning until the sun's hidden by the clouds," Uma said thoughtfully.

"No?" Gil asked, confused.

Uma giggled. "No."

 **Fin**

 **Fluffity fluff fluff.**


End file.
